


The Video Call

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Roleplay, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: When Pyrrha makes a call to some friends, her husband and mother arrives to make things complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, good to see you. How’s the married life?”

A video call took place on her bed, a king-sized mattress layered with green sheets. In a tank top and panties, both red, Pyrrha rested her head against a wall. She smiled at familiar faces transmitted through the Scroll she held in both hands.

“We’re doing okay. How are you and Blake?”

“Still working things out here.” Yang was also on a bed, a smaller futon. She moved her camera forward to have it pan out and reveal her bedmate, Blake. This new angle revealed the Faunus’s dark robe and eyes focused on the book in her hands.

“We just moved in together yesterday. Should have been a few days earlier, but the police wanted our help with some assholes harassing the area.”

“They only watched while we did all the work.” Blake interjected without looking up. One page flip later, she resumed, “The officers cleaned up the mess. It’s the least they could do since we offered to do it free. All of that gunfire could have ruined my parent’s furniture.”

Yang pecked the bookworm’s cheek and reached for her hand to hold it. “You’re so right, babe. And the way you took out all that stress that night, when we broke in the new bed, was sexy. Well, more like break it in half; we had to order a new one.”

Pyrrha stifled a giggle. She almost laughed after Blake raised the book to cover her blushing face. The Huntress enjoyed this moment so much, she almost didn’t notice the bedroom door creak open. When the door opened wide enough, she frowned at her new guests.

“Pyrrha, what’s wrong?”

“My mother’s here. Don’t worry, she won’t bother us.”

The Huntress tried not to bite her lips, show telltale signs of outright disturbances. This was difficult since her mother, Athena, was in a silk, purple nightgown. The dress was almost see-through and hugging her curves, practically a second skin. What bothered Pyrrha was that her skanky parent – who others called her older doppelganger - held hands with a blond man, her husband.

Jaune’s only article of clothing was his golden boxers. This left the rest of his body bare, a form stacked with firm muscles. As his personal trainer, Pyrrha made sure his stomach and chest grew some firm padding for her pleasure.

To see her family present foreshadowed upcoming events. Her lower stomach elicited dread and excitement.

“Oh Pyrrha, no need to be shy. I’d be happy to come over and say hello. Athena, the milf, released Jaune’s hand and sauntered over. She stood beside her daughter, bent over until her face reached the camera’s range. “I thought I heard a familiar voice. Yang, good to see you again.”

“O-oh, hi Mrs. Nikos.” Yang’s lips creased into a crooked smile. “Good to see you too. Doing okay?”

The older woman waved her hand in a playful manner. “Oh please, call me Athena. I thought we made that clear after we met at my daughter’s wedding.” She exchanged eye contact with her stern kin. “Any friend of my daughter’s, I’d consider my own. There’s no formality or limits, call me whatever you’d like.”

Yang’s blinks and scrunched face indicated ‘slut’ would have been a choice. Pyrrha remembered the blonde shared a hotel with her mother, the same building filled with screams and squeaky springs the night before the Arc and Nikos wedding.

Pyrrha dismissed this memory when her mother beckoned Jaune over with a finger. Athena pointed at a spot on the bed for him to sit, one beside his wife that didn’t meet the camera’s eye. She did all of this without breaking small talk with Yang about an interesting topic.

“So did the two of you set up a wedding date?”

“N-no, I didn’t propose.” The bashful blonde scratched her cheek with a finger. She and the Faunus glanced at each other before she turned her attention back onto the screen. “We’re working on it. It’ll happen when it happens.”

“Oh good, a natural proposal. That’s how my last husband did it, that is after he wrestled me into the ground.” The woman placed a hand against her heart. She sighed, “Bless his heart, he trained so hard to earn that submissive ‘yes’ from me.” Athena winked as Jaune sat beside his wife, rested his head against the wall near her. “Well, it was nice hearing from you again. I’ll finish a small chore here, then be on my way. Please bear with the noise. Have fun girls.”

The milf pulled away from the camera. Out of its view, she walked around the bed to sit on the bed, a spot near Jaune’s feet. She spread the man’s legs to crawl up towards his boxers. Her victim did nothing even as her hand dipped through his garment’s hole to pull out a flaccid noodle, his penis.

Pyrrha’s breath hitched. Her shoulders scrunched; most of her body had gone stiff from the sight of her mother fondling her husband’s penis.

“Pyrrha? Everything okay?”

The wife swallowed and exhaled quietly in an attempt to calm down. She smiled at Yang and replied, “Yes, everything is fine.” As she tried to keep her eyes forward, she watched the sex play occur with her peripherals.

When Athena fingered his nipple, Jaune breathed through his teeth. Her other hand tugged and rubbed his dick. She continued this stimulation until the dong reached its erect state, an eight-inch man meat.

The milf whispered, “Mh, this spear needs some polishing.” She licked the head once, then looked up to see Jaune’s pained face. She snickered. Pyrrha laughed along to cover this embarrassing moment.

“Um, is the new blacklist that funny? The names of monsters and convicts do sound weird, but I can’t laugh at them at all.”

“No, my mom did something.” The Huntress maintained her facade for Yang even when Athena sucked the cock into her mouth. “Don’t mind her. Tell me more about the new bounties.”

The milf bobbed her head up and down, glided her lips along Jaune’s huge length. The man covered his mouth with a hand to muffle moans. Athena’s blowjob grew louder, filled the room with slobbers and gags. The woman appeared delighted as her eyes remained on her daughter’s flabbergasted face.

“I-is your mom okay? It sounds like she’s choking on something.”

Yang’s question hinted she knew what was happening. Even Blake closed her book to look at the screen, more at Pyrrha. The Huntress tried not stare too long at her mother, who started to rub her breasts and finger her vagina, masturbating.

“Th-the choking is coming from the television. She just brought it in, but maybe she should consider changing the channel so it wouldn’t make this kind of noise.”

Athena did not heed her daughter’s hint. She only released the cock with a loud, “Plah.” Cum and spit dripped from her mouth. As she climbed onto the bed, Jaune gasped for air as his dick quivered - on the verge of blowing his load. The milf tore his boxers in half, baring the rest of his crotch. She did the same for her gown to reveal her voluptuous form in all its glory. The exposed bodies also exuded different odors, a combined cloud of cologne and perfume that left the air smelling sweet and bitter.

The older Nikos twirled on her knees. When she lowered on all four limbs, she gave the man a good glimpse of her large, heart-shaped rear. Winking at Pyrrha, Athena snapped her fingers, a move that made Jaune get up and approach her bottom. He held his cock in one hand to guide it towards the dripping snatch. After its head poked the opening, he pushed until the entire length went in. The man groaned until Athena’s bottom smashed into his hips.

“Oh, his cock is so big,” Athena groaned. “And it’s so tense! How can you call yourself a woman if you can’t attend to your husband’s needs every day?”

Pyrrha’s face grew red. Yang and Blake tried to peer at the screen’s edge, see where her mother’s voice came from. All three could only hear Athena’s hips smash into Jaune’s crotch as she took his dick doggystyle - flesh slapping and boobs flopping all about from the motion. The milf didn’t conceal her enjoyment; she threw her head back and screamed like a banshee. Only Pyrrha could confirm that the woman experienced her first orgasm.

“This cock feels so good. Oh Dust, it’s big! And it’s mine. Pyrrha, just sit there and watch how a true Nikos breeds with a man you don’t deserve!”

The Huntress covered her mouth with one hand. Her shame piled up after Blake and Yang focused their stares on her blushing face. Despite such embarrassment, Pyrrha also grew horny. As her lust manifested, the other hand slowly slid towards the edge of her panties until it squeezed through the edge. Her fingers dabbed onto the lips of her vagina before they pushed deeper inside the entrance.

Controlled by desire, Pyrrha masturbated in front of her friends. She was sure the camera caught part of her hand, a bulge moving inside the underwear. The Huntress didn’t seem to care as she went faster. Athena also picked up speed with Jaune, who gripped her hips hard enough to intensify the breeding.

“That’s rude. Don’t waste their time by hiding the show.” Athena snatched the Scroll out of Pyrrha’s hands. She placed it against the bed’s lower headboard to let the lesbian couple watch the sex with wide eyes. “Hi girls. Just having some fun. It’s about to get more interesting.”

The milf pushed off of the bed and rotated. She changed into a cowgirl pose, a position that allowed her pussy to simply fall on top of her man’s cock. Beneath her with his butt on the bed, Jaune pulled his lover’s hips to maintain good rhythm. When Athena managed this new style for several minutes, she glanced at her daughter and sneered, “Time for your usual worship.”

The Huntress glanced at the Scroll to see her friends’ shocked faces. She blinked before she crawled towards her mother’s fine ass.

“Ah, ah,” Athena said, wagging her fingers. Pyrrha stopped in her tracks. “What do we say to someone who does you a favor?”

“Thank you! Thank you for fucking my husband.” Pyrrha all but screamed, unable to hold back her perversion any longer. Following her mother’s bouncing butthole, she didn’t react to the strands of semen and juices soiling her pretty face. She stuck out her tongue to bat it wherever she could, whatever spot was close to the anus. The amount of successful licks increased as she adapted, tapped her slender muscle against the puckered skin.

“So fucking good!” The milf panted loudly, hugged Jaune’s head to stuff him into her breasts. “Oh yes, yes, I’m so close! Cu-cumming!”

Pyrrha’s tongue broke past the barrier, piercing Athena’s anus and pushing the woman past her limit into climax. Athena rammed her bottom down into her lover’s lap, like dropping an anvil. She stuck out her tongue and groaned. Jaune released a similar noise; he too came deep inside her. Both bodies shivered as fluids spilled from their joined areas.

Pyrrha tried to lap up the organic liquid. She desperately followed as her mother got up from her husband’s cock, sucking at the orifice with zest. When pushed away by Athena, she groaned. The milf squatted to present both her daughter and the Scroll audience a nice view of her wet, crimson vagina. A tangy smell hit the Huntress’s nose; someone had eaten oranges before this heated session.

“What are you waiting for?” Athena spread both lips of her pussy to let white goo spill out of the opening. “You’ve done this before. Go on, suck it all out.”

Pyrrha’s breathing became ragged as she came close to her mother’s snatch. A raw, hot odor hit her face. This made her horny, so much that the Huntress gave the vagina a long lick from bottom to top. She retracted her tongue to swallow its coat of natural, sweet jelly, feel the wad slide down her throat. On her next trip, she speared into the snatch to gather the leftover cum around the tip like a bear searching for honey in a bee’s nest.

Athena moaned from her daughter’s cunnlingus. Her legs shook, still tired from her last activity. She bit her lip and grabbed her breasts, massaged them up and down. From the Scroll’s speakers, heavy breathing came through. Pyrrha figured the girlfriends would have enjoyed watching something they likely did in their own trysts.

“Ooh, there it is.” The milf moaned after a gush of hot syrup came out. When it splashed on her face, Pyrrha backed away to wipe off the mess. After she looked at her gooey hands, the Huntress licked their palms. She licked each finger with a pop, consuming them like leftover sauce and candy.

By the time she finished, a warmth filled Pyrrha’s lower body. This pent-up frustration began to drive her mad. Rubbing her breasts, she pleaded, “Can I cum? Please let me cum. I want to let it out of me!”

Athena sat on the bed and crossed her legs. She glanced at Jaune with a humdrum look. “I’m not sure. What do you think? Has she been a good little bitch?”

“Well, I don’t have any complaints.” Jaune pulled his legs and arms back to cover some of his crotch. His gaze at the Scroll indicated the man was embarrassed by the audience. “She didn't do anything wrong, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Ah, so she’s been a good girl.” The milf turned her head to scan the room. This stopped when her eyes aimed straight at a brown, furry bear. This life-sized toy had limbs disproportionate to its own body like characters from a cartoon or anime. “And what is that thing over there? Tell me, Jaune.”

The blond man smiled at the object of attention. “That was something I won for Pyrrha at a game stand in the Vytal Festival. It was on our very first official date. She loves it to death.”

Athena bit her finger with a grin. “That sounds so cute,” she cooed. “Do you want to cum, Pyrrha?”

“Yes, please! Please let me cum!”

“Alright then.” Athena pointed at the bear, “Fuck it until you cum.”

The Huntress stared at the teddy bear, her favorite toy. She only used it as a body pillow when Jaune wasn’t there. Its soft composition also made it seem impossible for her to know how she could use it to cum at all. However, the idea of defiling a cherished posession overruled any rejections.

Pyrrha got off of the bed and walked over to the bear. She ignored Yang’s giggling as she crossed the floor with a smooth stride. When the Huntress stood before the toy, she picked it up to make eye contact with its lifeless, black eyes. This connection helped her realize how she could reach ejaculation, an effort that started with her sitting down.

When her cheeks met the floor, Pyrrha spread out her legs. She pulled on the bear’s head to make its face rub down her skin. This descent continued, right until it reached her pussy. The Huntress shook the toy to make its beaded nose, the hardest part of its body, hit her clitoris. One jolt from this action confirmed that it worked. Harder, she yanked and pulled to whack the makeshift dildo against the same spot. Gyrating, she kept working to soak the bear’s furry face with her juices. Soon, her brain became numb to the pleasure; she was on the brink of cumming.

From her seat, Athena looked at her daughter with lazy eyes. Aware, she asked, “What do you say, Pyrrha?”

“I’m cumming!” came the scream. The Huntress didn’t care of what the others thought of her now. “Thank you for letting me cum!”

Upon release, Pyrrha jammed the toy’s nose into her pussy. She quivered as her insides tightened to squeeze out fluids, panted from the rush of excited nerves. After the heat died down, her body collapsed on top of the bear.

‘Er, wow Pyrrha, you really...showed that thing a ‘beary’ good time.”

The Huntress looked over her shoulder to see Athena hold up the Scroll, aiming its camera her way. On the screen, a nervous Yang waved at the performer. The blonde was able to see Pyrrha’s sweaty body rising and falling from hard breaths.

Neither in panic nor embarrassment, the satisfied Pyrrha shrugged. “It’s not the same with a real person. And where did Blake go?”

“She’s on the other side getting something we’re not supposed to use until later tonight.” Yang gulped when her eyes widened at an off-screen spectacle. “Uh, gonna need to go. We’re gonna watch our own tv show. So yeah, catch you later.”

The screen blinked off; Yang ended the chat from her end. Athena lowered the Scroll onto the bed. She glanced at Jaune, who had a pillow covering his junk. She turned her head to look straight at her daughter, the Huntress hugging the bear into her naked body.

“So, was that everything you hoped for?”

Pyrrha nodded and smiled. She thought everything - from scenes planned to those impromptu - had been done to perfection. “It was. And thank you two again for playing along. I know it’s a strange kink, but it gives me a huge thrill.”

Athena placed an elbow on the bed. She propped her head against its palm to lax into a lazy pose. “I think it’s fine for someone to be a voyeur. A sprinkle of cuckolding isn’t so terrible. It’s not like Jaune would want to give himself to me when he has you, right dear?”

“Of course,” Jaune said, smiling at his appreciative wife. “And it’s kind of a turn-on for me, most of this. But Pyrrha, why did you let Yang and Blake watch?”

The Huntress shared a mischievous grin and wink. “I was thinking they might be interested in participating for mom’s role next time. So how about it, stud? Are you up for a four-way ordeal?”


	2. Next Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Jaune get involved with the dominion of Schnee royalty.

Pyrrha was as naked as the day she was born. Squatting, only her feet met the cold marble floor. She found little reason to resist this position in front of Weiss, the slim diva. Despite having smaller proportions than the wife, the ice queen was still desirable for her porcelain skin and plump parts - breasts and thighs. The long, white hair and hourglass body made her more like a doll molded to fit a man’s ideal woman.

While Pyrrha was confident with her own athletic form, she did not dare speak of this or do anything to anger Weiss, the new mistress. This was humiliating, even more that Jaune - her husband - was present. Leaning against a wall, he was dressed in casual clothes of jeans and a dark shirt.

“Now that we’re comfortable, let’s get started.” Weiss’s bottom perched on her bed; they were all in her mansion. With legs crossed, she sneered, “So tell me Pyrrha, how long did it take for Jaune to notice your feelings for him?”

“One year.” Pyrrha kept hands behind her back as part of an earlier order. She tried to remain calm, keep a straight face despite the arousal and humiliation rising from the depths of her heart.

Weiss didn’t seem to notice the internal struggle. “One year? That’s slow. And how long have you two been together?”

“Five years.” Pyrrha, a subdued Mistralian, felt heat rise in various parts of her body. Even when this sensation reached her head and breasts, she did not worry until it crept lower, slowly towards her vagina.

“Five years?” the mistress whistled. She glanced at the blond husband. “And you two are finally married. But I’m curious, why did it take a whole year for the two of you to get together? There was hardly a crisis in your relationship; the match should have been obvious from the beginning.”

The redheaded Mistralian struggled to not touch her sensitive body. “Well, Jaune had cold feet. So did I. And it’s not that unusual for us to feel each other out, especially when he had other interests at the time.”

Weiss’s eyebrows ascended. “Other interests? As in other girls?” She looked up, portraying ponderment. “Right, there was someone like that. Do you remember? Who was it that he found more attractive at the time than Beacon’s strongest freshman?”

“I-it was you.” Pyrrha licked her dry lips. “H-he wanted you to be his girlfriend back then, not me.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Weiss’s exclamation sounded fake, a dramatic response to a known fact. “Your husband used to get a boner from my smell. When he jerked off to my image, you jerked off to his. Absolutely pathetic.”

Weiss curled her finger, motioned for the wife to approach her. Like a penguin, Pyrrha waddled over. When she came close, her face ran into the soft bottom of the mistress’s extended foot.

“He's been your partner for six years, your lover for five.” Weiss’s face changed every time she altered pressure in her feet as it slid all over Pyrrha’s face. “And yet here you are, kneeling before me. Why is that?”

“I-I don’t know.”

The snowy mistress dipped a toe into her slave’s mouth. “I think you do know. So let’s try that again, and you’d better get it right this time.”

When the foot’s digit came out, a string of spit followed. Pyrrha breathed, “It’s because you’re better than me.” She shuddered from the confession; its degrading nature filled her with glee. “You deserve him more than I do.”

Empowered by lust, the wife licked and kissed the entire foot. She even dragged the tip of her tongue from the heel to toes. This went on for almost a minute before Weiss pushed Pyrrha back with her foot.

“I’m bored.” Weiss stood up. “Lie down on your back. Now.”

The obedient wife placed her back on the cold floor. She watched Weiss come down and place knees on the floor near both sides of her head. The mistress lowered further, presented a pleasant sight of her vagina’s pink lips. Mesmerized by the view of this delicious flesh, Pyrrha raised her head and stuck out her tongue to taste it.

“Don’t you dare touch me.”

Weiss’s sharp command forced the wife to stop. The mistress glanced up and called, “Jaune! Come here. It’s time you join in on the fun. And strip on your way over here, let your wife see what a hunk you are.”

The blond husband lifted off his shirt. After he threw away the top, Jaune unbuckled his belt to push down his jeans along with polka-dotted boxers. When his waist stood in front of Weiss’s face, the man had undone all of his clothes. He presented his naked muscular body, a stack of sculptured meat defined by years of Hunter work.

As Pyrrha admired her husband’s body, Weiss took hold of his penis with one hand. She stroked the piece with her slim fingers, played with it from the base up to the pre-cum covered tip.

“Ooh, I like this feeling.” The mistress’s eyes widened as the penis grew from her touch. She continued to massage the schlong until it extended into its erect form. “And this size is nice. You were right, something this big deserves to become my property.”

Weiss dipped her head down to give the penis head a lick. After several more, she opened her mouth and swallowed the meat stick. She stopped halfway to pull back. At the tip, she went forward again to shove the dick further towards her throat. Her hands helped keep the length still and played with the scrotum sack. The mistress gurgled to release more spit, lube up Jaune’s piece. Droplets spilled down like water leaking from a faucet, all onto Pyrrha’s waiting face.

“Are you watching, slut?” Weiss already pulled off of the cock to pump it with one hand across the wet, slick skin. “You better be taking this in, all of it.” Her mouth consumed the penis again with a loud suck; her mouth became a noisy vacuum. Spit also ran out in larger amounts, so much that several more droplets spilled onto Pyrrha’s face. The submissive spouse kept to her order, never looked away from the runny drool that drizzled onto her skin.

“Ghk, ghk.” Weiss made only this noise during her blowjob. This intense focus allowed her to reach the hilt, brushing blond pubic hairs against her lips. Stubborn, she remained there even when she choked and more drool came out, all reactions for deepthroating the large cock. The intense gobbling made tears come out as a downpour, spill mascara all over her face.

Seconds passed before Weiss pulled off of the penis. Her lips dragged spit as it came off. The mistress swept a hand across her mouth and ruined makeup the best she could. Reaching down, she grabbed Pyrrha’s hair to wipe all the drool off. After one sniff, she cleared her throat and commanded, “Pyrrha, get on all fours. We’re about to see if all of that training will make you useful for this next part.”

The redheaded Mistralian remained wary as she stood up. Her hands and knees met the ground. When Weiss demanded, “Make your back straighter,” Pyrrha adjusted until her body’s structure could match with that of an ironing board. She stiffened after her mistress sat on top, applied pressure on her body.

“How does it feel? Can you handle this?”

“I might.” Modest, Pyrrha looked down at the floor as she tried not to mind the strain, her new role as a chair. “Maybe for an hour. Please finish by then.”

Weiss huffed, “Are you insinuating I’m fat?” She slapped her ‘chair,’ right on the butt cheek. “Just for that, I’m going to make this last for an hour. It’s really all we need. After all, you’re about to see your own husband make love to me, the girl he still pines for even after he had to _settle_ for you.”

As Weiss laughed, she spread her legs to open the lips of her sopping, wet snatch. The dominant woman pushed her long hair aside so none was in the way of her locking eyes with the blond man. “What are you waiting for? Come fuck me stud.”

Jaune placed his hands on the mistress’s thighs. He leaned more with his waist, dick first. Its tip prodded around the wet vagina before it pierced through. The husband corrected his position until he could properly slam his hips into Weiss’s, pound into her cervix missionary style.

“Mph, yes! Oh, it feels so good!” The mistress dug her hands into Pyrrha’s back as Jaune’s dick nailed her hard. Their weight and the added slams made the human chair groan.

“Pyrrha, your husband’s cock is the fucking best!” Weiss screamed out as her first orgasm hit her. The furious coupling went on strong. Soon, the human chair shook. By then, the mistress had already declared she came twice from the sex.

When the wife started to buckle, the mistress glanced back at her servant. “Are you about to give up? Typical third-rate slut, can’t wait until the hour passes.” Weiss raised her hand near Jaune’s face and scoffed, “Stop, stop. We can’t finish here, she isn’t going to last.”

Weiss’s degrading words made Pyrrha shiver in pleasure. She found delight in this verbal onslaught, sought for more. It came as Weiss taunted, “And your pussy is wet? What the fuck, you like this? So much for being Mistral’s champion; you’re a damn disgrace to Huntresses everywhere.”

The last, strong insult almost made the wife cum. She desired to reach this peak of ejaculation. Weiss denied her this gratification when she jumped off and ordered, “I’ve had enough of this dog act. Get on the bed.”

Pyrrha got up and sat at the edge of the bed where the porcelain beauty had been sitting before. Weiss followed to sit on the wife’s lap. As her hair swept across the other woman’s face, the mistress dictated, “Hold me tight. Your husband is about to take me again.”

When the Mistralian wrapped arms around her mistress’s torso, Weiss licked lips just as Jaune re-entered her pussy. His thrusts pushed her back into Pyrrha’s breasts, hard enough to create a sizzle against the skin. Weiss looked back and huffed, “How does it feel, Pyrrha? Watching the love of your life fuck the woman of his dreams?”

“I-I love it.” Pyrrha lightly bit down on the corner of her lip, desperately wanting to touch herself. But she knew better than to do it without permission.

“You better love it, bitch.” Weiss gripped the bed sheets as Jaune’s humps intensified. Even the Mistralian found it hard to keep her ass firmly planted on the bed. The receiver groaned every time the huge dick entered her, poked her g-spot. All three continued this chain of reactions until Weiss shoved Jaune away with her feet.

“Here, I’ll finish you off.” The mistress made her offer because she saw Jaune’s quivering; the man was about to cum. When he walked back into her range, she nabbed the meat pole to stroke it. Her hand glided across the penis still wet from her juices. When the man’s breathing hitched, Weiss raised her hand before cum erupted out of the schlong like lava. Copious amounts spewed out - enough to fill a bucket - but Weiss’s hand blocked most from reaching her. Most of the semen plopped onto the floor below.

When the ejaculation ended, the mistress glanced down to see a white puddle had formed on the floor. “Pyrrha, off.” As her servant obeyed - scooted away gently, the dominant female dipped her foot into pool of cum, stepping into it to have the gooey substance cover her foot as much as it could. She lifted it up with an evil smirk. “Now lick.”

Without pause, the wife got off of the bed and onto her knees. Pyrrha raised the leg until she could bend her head to lick the foot. With loud breaths, she slobbered all over and consumed the dew until there was no white goo to be seen on the skin.

“Aww, how cute. She’s like a pet.”

Pyrrha’s eyebrows furrowed in slight irritation, though Weiss did not seem to notice as her eyes were on Jaune. When those blue orbs focused back on the wife, the beauty noted, “Ruby doesn’t like it when she sees a mess. It can be quite a chore to clean it up before she gets home, so it’ll help if this mess is gone sometime soon.”

A large blush covered Pyrrha’s cheeks when she nodded. Like a canine, she bent down and wiped the dirty floor with her tongue. Her breaths came out hard as she slowly mopped up the cold, sweet semen.

“Would you like to masturbate?” Weiss cooed. “There’s no need to feel so pent-up. Come on, let it all out.”

Pyrrha placed hands onto her wet snatch. She slipped her digits into the hole, masturbated as she continued to slurp up her husband’s white jelly, making sure to take her time and savor the act. The depravity of this act had her hum with joy. She gave rise to this feeling by flicking her clitoris, sending intense tingles of pleasure throughout her body.

“You know, I just had the perfect idea. It seems like you’re really enjoying being my bitch already, so how about you bark like a dog when you cum while you’re at it?”

Weiss’s cackling stopped when the wife snapped up her head. Pyrrha’s stern, green eyes caused the mistress to flinch. “So-sorry, did I go too far?”

The ‘submissive’ spouse blinked, then huffed. She returned to her previous task, lapping up the cum like it was milk. Her hands never stopped attending the wet vag with long strokes, hard thrusts.

“Arf!” Pyrrha flicked her tongue against the floor like a dog. “Arf, arf!” Her hands picked up speed as she masturbated with newfound fervor. Fingers became a blur. Weiss also placed a foot on top of her head, forcing Pyrrha’s face further into the remaining white pool.

This roleplay turned her on so much, the Mistralian did not pay attention to her body’s cues until her vaginal innards tightened. She stuck her fingers in as hard as she could before the orgasm rocked her body, jolt her nerves. Such sensation left her in immense bliss.

Baked beyond belief, the wife collapsed. As Weiss pulled off her foot, Pyrrha placed her head on the cool, marble floor with her butt sticking out. Everything became silent except for hard breathing that came from the pleasured woman and her husband - man who found his wife’s image incredibly erotic.

“So... how did I do?” Weiss twiddled her fingers. Her face softened, voice lost its sharp edge; she dropped her aggressive behavior. “Did I meet all of your expectations?”

Pyrrha sat up. She exchanged eye contact and smiles with her husband, the second participant of this sexual play. Scooping up the last of the ejaculate from the floor, she wiped her cum-covered finger across her lips as though she were applying lipstick.

“You didn’t follow the script we sent you.” Pyrrha leaned up towards Weiss and captured her lips in a deep and sensuous kiss, sharing the remainder of Jaune’s cum with the girl. She snickered at Weiss’s disappointed whine when there was no more cum to share. “But you did some daring ad lib. I think it’s safe to say you passed the auditions with flying colors. We’ll definitely call you again for another day. Just be sure to have some new equipment by then.”


	3. Four Shades of Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang watches Blake play with another couple of friends. Through most of it, she can only watch no matter how much she wants to join.

Yang thought today was a nice day to wear some old clothes - a dirt-brown jacket, black shorts, and yellow bra. The apparel served as a nice reminder of her younger days at Beacon, years before she graduated and hooked up with Blake. Although she grew out of the garments, the fabric hugged her better features - breasts and hips - very well (caught some stares from random strangers before she banged her lover into an orgasmic coma in some risky, public places).

Her plans took a strange turn once some guests arrived at the apartment she and Blake shared. Some time later, Yang found herself on a couch with hands bound behind her back by cuffs. Chains tied around her chest - a bit tight around large mammaries. More of the links restrained legs and arms. A black ball gag jammed her jaws open. Her hair of golden yarn was tied into a ponytail. This bondage imprisoned her, forced her to watch the other residents of this living room commit a vile act on a wooden table (depravity she got into in the old days during the nighttimes with all sorts of people before her current partner).

“Fuck, harder! Harder, damn it, right there!”

The table rattled. On its surface were a man and a woman. The former had short, blond hair with an athletic physique. His naked state allowed Yang to see his sculpted, solid muscles. He was in motion, ramming his crotch into the posterior of the other, a fine bella with dark cat ears flickering from the top of her cranium. Also naked, she groaned as her midnight locks swung around; some strands stuck to her sweaty face.

The startling fact was that Yang knew them both. She even remembered back in the old days, they hung out in this room together. Unlike then, all furniture and obstacles were swept aside to different ends. This gave all the attention to the center spectacle: Jaune breeding the blonde’s Faunus girlfriend, Blake, on his legs doggystyle.

“This is so good.” The brunette feline moaned as she looked at Yang with her golden eyes. “See this? This is what makes me happy, having a good dick. I can’t believe you convinced me making love to a woman would feel close to what he’s giving me.” She clamped hands onto both sides of the desk as her lover’s thrusting intensified. “See? Hmph, yeah. Good thing you’re big; this is how I should be bred.”

The bound blonde huffed through her nose. Heat pooled into her head and loins. She and her girlfriend maintained eye contact. Jaune only looked at Blake’s back. He moved his hands from her waist to arms for harder blows, shaking the wooden table.

“Bake, peash sho.” (Blake, please stop).

Yang’s plea came out muffled, the ball gag inhibiting her speech. Traces of desperation mixed with her lust. Shamefully, her chest and vagina spilled fluids, made small patches of her clothes wet.

“I can’t hear you,” the Faunus taunted. She raised legs to let her partner thrust into a deeper part of her pussy. “Too busy thinking if I should just abandon the vegan lifestyle and try meat again.”

Blake’s eyes rose with delight before she patted Jaune’s stomach. He backed up, slid his cock out with a pop. The Faunus unmounted the table to approach Yang, closing in so the prisoner could see her gorgeous form - a slim figure she previously had the privilege to enjoy, use the limber limbs for better handling. Even when her tormentor stopped, the blonde could not turn her gaze away from Blake’s pair of perky tits.

Blake tore off the front of her prisoner’s clothes. Two, magnificent mammaries spilled out in a black bra. The Faunus unhooked the forward clasp to free the pair, let them hang and reveal their glorious E-cup size. Bruises and scarlet marks covered the skin from past spanking.

Blake snapped her fingers and whistled. The signals made Jaune walk over, his dong wobbling from each step.

Reaching over, the Faunus grabbed Jaune's cock and pumped it. Her flingers made slick noises as they glided across the length. Yang found it a turn-on to see and smell the very tool that made her former girlfriend scream with ecstasy.

“Here, have a taste of this. Maybe this will help you understand why I want it.”

The harsh Faunus yanked on the cock to make Jaune step closer until it was right in front of the prisoner’s face. If Yang stuck her tongue out, she’d be able to lick it. Blake pulled the penis to one side before smacking it into the imprisoned one’s cheek, causing the blonde to flinch at the hit.

Yang whimpered through her gag. She could smell the fleshy appendage. More than just the smell of semen, it smelled of Blake’s pussy - her lover’s tantalizing smell on a cock.

“Can’t resist smelling it, can you?” Blake taunted. Caught in the act, Yang flushed. Lifting the dick once more, Blake brought it to the blonde’s other side and smacked it against her opposing cheek. “It’s so much more useful than your cunt.”

**_Smack_**.

"Look at the size of this thing."

**_Smack_ ** _._

"Isn't it magnificent?”

**_Smack._ **

"How can you ever compare to it?"

Again and again, Blake slapped Yang silly with Jaune’s cock, alternating between left and right cheeks. Yang endured each slap as best she could, but each hit forced small moans from her throat. This abuse didn’t hurt her as much as it aroused her.

Once Blake finished her little play of domination -  quite literally rubbing Jaune’s cock in Yang’s face, she let released the dick to let it flop prone in front of the blonde. Yang could feel the weight of it on her face, the hardened meat pole.

Yang sniffed the cock deep, took in the mixed scent of juices and semen. The odor worked like a drug, intoxicated her into a dizzy spell. She yelped when the Faunus yanked on the chains. This forced the blonde off of the couch to hit the floor with a loud thud where she coughed, in agony from the sudden fall.

 “What’s that? You wish you could choke on his big cock too?” Blake walked around until her naked pussy hovered over her girlfriend’s eyes. “Sorry, but this man meat is mine. No touching, only watching. That’s the same rule Pyrrha there is following, right bitch?”

Yang looked up to see their other guest, a red-haired beauty sitting on a plastic chair. Marooned at her corner of the room, Pyrrha remained quiet as commanded earlier. Although gorgeous, the woman couldn’t show off much with her long, white dress. Almost the entire time, the ‘bitch’ had to watch her own husband make love to a different woman, a Faunus nonetheless.

In one swift motion, Blake descended to lie on the floor. Her firm ass was inches away from Yang’s cranium. This position made sense when Jaune followed, hovered his front over the Faunus’s until his scrotum planted on on top the prisoner’s forehead. Its musky, raw smell made breathing arousing, but difficult to bear.

“Good, now make sure she feels that nut sack smack her face as you fuck me. Not too hard, can’t damage the seed makers; you need to shoot all that baby formula into my belly.”

This comment enraged Yang. This heat bubbled in her veins when Jaune started thrusting. As he plunged his cock into Blake’s pussy, his egg-shaped balls softly whacked into the blonde’s face. She whimpered through her gag, but nobody cared to stop this madness. From her spot, Pyrrha fingered the part of her dress covering her crotch.

“Oh yes, mh, that’s the spot. Already cumming, ah! Ahh!”

Droplets spilled out of the penis. Jaune never stopped, only resumed humping. Such motions swung the wetness Yang’s way, drizzled onto her face and hair. This, the touching scrotum, and the odor of the ongoing breeding had her feeling hornier than ever.

“Blake, I’m going to cum soon.”

“Oh really? Did you hear that Pyrrha? He’s going to cum soon.” Blake jeered at the docile redhead. “Do you think I’m on the pill? You're taking a big risk just sitting there. You’d rather see some other woman have his child first before you?”

From her spot, Yang could see the cuckolded wife suckle on her fingers, display longing for her husband’s embrace. The taunts seemed to motivate Pyrrha into fingering faster with her other hand, add moans elicited from a passion hardly quelled by her masturbation.

“I guess we both ended up with the short straw when it came to life partners, huh Jaune?” Blake asked out loud with sinister delight – some words held underlying contempt. “Better me than her having your child, right? Come on Daddy, give me your children and I’ll make sure they're better than any your wife pops from her skank hole.”

Jaune unleashed a loud grunt. When his nut sack remained on her face, Yang knew the ejaculation began. She could even feel it in the fleshy purse, its contraction that squeezed out a load of fresh semen. Although it felt terrible to know her turned girlfriend might have become a mother, Yang found the image of a pregnant Blake to be enticing - a feline glowing with breasts full from natural milk – on top of that, the baby bump.

“All right, get off. It’s time we give Goldislut here a turn.”

Yang’s fantasy vanished as anticipation settled in. She tried to move but the Faunus snatched a bundle of her hair. The tight grip forced the prisoner to stay, feeling a small pain in her cranium.

“Don’t go anywhere, _sweetheart_.” Blake looked at Pyrrha. She commanded, “Go into my room and grab the purple toy. It’s the only one in there with that color. When you get it, stay near the chair until I’m done preparing this cow.”

The redhead nodded and left. Jaune sat on the couch. Yang shivered when she saw the Faunus’s vagina overhead. Unlike before, the opening blushed with lips puffy from the recent penetration. White cream also caked certain parts of the skin - semen.

“Got a little left over. Here, take a whiff of the good stuff yourself.”

Blake got on her knees. She lowered her hands to undo the ball gag’s straps. Once the muffle rolled off, Yang coughed and took in deep breaths. Although she had much to share, the blonde couldn’t express her conflicted feelings in words.

“You look hungry.” The Faunus crouched until her ass hovered around the blonde’s chest area. She placed her pussy in front of her prisoner’s face. “Lick it clean. See what he tastes like. Maybe this’ll be enough to also turn you straight.”

Yang hesitated for a bit. When the pause went on for too long, Blake yanked on the hair. The pain compelled the prisoner to open her mouth so her tongue could meet the feline’s snatch. Obedient, she sucked and swirled, consuming every sweet and bitter bit of the bred hole. The raw smell made her mind hazy, the taste left sparks in her mouth. Soon, fresh juices spilled out - pleased the cumsucker that she gave her dominant partner pleasure with this fellatio.

“Yes, get the clit while you’re there.”

The blonde directed her tongue around. When she discovered a small lump, she massaged it. This single act made Blake grab both sides of her head. One loud moan released a larger flow of fluids, orgasm achieved.

“Mh, satisfied and clean.” The Faunus stood up. Yang followed to keep her tongue on the pussy until it went above her reach. The imprisoned woman looked into Blake’s eyes with loud pants, even whimpered to share her disappointment.

“I guess it doesn’t make you crave for dick after all. Good for you.” The Faunus raised a foot. She placed the limb on top of Yang’s breast to move it with a few ankle rotations. The toes brushed the nipple to give some sharp stimulation. “Of course, Jaune wore me down with his magnificent piece, so you earn no credit or reward.”

Blake snickered as she looked away. Yang followed the gaze to see Pyrrha standing as commanded. In her hands was a long, violet pole with bended ends. The surrounding light created a shine on its plastic surface. Small bumps and protrusions decorated the heads, details that made Yang remember it was her favorite sex toy - a double-ended strap-on.

“Good girl, bring that dildo over here.” The Faunus wagged her fingers, prompted her ‘slave’ to come forth and deliver it into the hand. She smirked, “Excellent. Now go sit back down until I’m done fucking this lesbo’s brains out.”

Blake shoved one tip of the dildo into Yang’s mouth. She dug it in, forced her victim to swallow the long, plastic schlong whole. She gagged when Blake shoved it in past the allowed threshold of the throat, yet took it all in thanks to past experience. The toy stretched out her convulsing muscles. It wasn’t the first time she’d had the toy in her mouth, but definitely the first it was shoved down to the brim.

The deep-throating turned fierce when the Faunus mounted the other end to push it in. Both tips were inside the interracial partners. The one on top bounced up and down to violate the blonde’s vocal pathway.

“Come here and give me a kiss, lover.”

Blake’s sultry voice turned Yang on, also saddened her because the comment was not for her. It was for Jaune, who followed the order: leaned over so his lips could connect with the feline’s. They engaged in a wet sloppy kiss, tongues lapped over the other – in and out of the other’s mouth. This sight added discomfort to the one she had from taking in the hard, plastic sex toy into her mouth. Such shame seemed to make more spit and drool spill out of her hole like a waterfall. Yang coughed when the penis head rammed into a tender part of her throat; a large glob of spit exited her mouth around the dildo. The natural water cascaded down the side of her mouth; she choked on the penile instrument. This suffocating blowjob left her face wet from her own oral fluids.

After many minutes and kisses, Blake pulled away from her Human lover. She pushed him away to unmount the dildo, then slide it out of Yang’s mouth. The cocksucker gasped for air, stuck out her tongue to let the rest of her spit flow out. Her face was red from the intense experience. Her pussy seemed to leak out the same flood coming from her mouth.

Holding the drenched toy in one hand, Blake shook it around with a wicked smile. She rounded the exhausted blonde to aim the phallus’ plastic tip at Yang’s drenched pussy. “Funny how we used to only make each other cum with this. Now, it’s going to take another if I’m going to have the chance of cumming again.”

The Faunus plunged the other end back into her vagina. As she jammed the tip in deep, she bit her lower lip and groaned. Once several inches went in, Blake positioned her hips above Yang’s, wiped the toy’s other head along the wet pussy left untouched by any solid objects until now.

“B-Blake,” Yang panted - the first word she’s shared since this began. “Please be gentle.”

“Gentle?” The brunette squeezed the cock into the peach bud. Liquid leaked out as the toy forced its way into the tight opening. “Did you not hear me? I’m going to fuck you the way you deserve it.”

The Faunus licked her lips as she kneeled. She also pushed Yang’s legs up, held them over the blonde’s head. This position placed weight on the dildo, dug the first half into the hole. The other side pushed into the other vag, almost engulfed the entire length in fluids and muscles.

“Now I’m going to fuck you like a man. That’s all Jaune does to keep his woman in line.” Blake jerked her hips around to start, stimulate hers and Yang’s pussies for more liquid. The bottom woman whimpered as the Faunus started to pound her vagina in this missionary pose.

“That’s right, take it like a good slut. And tell me when you’re about to cum.” The Faunus never stopped humping when she looked up. “Jaune, come here and let me taste that big cock of yours.”

The husband waddled over to stand in front of the dominant feline. He fiddled with his phallus, but constant ejaculation only left it in a half-erect state. It started growing when Blake licked it. The man adjusted his stance until he found the spot that gave the Faunus the ability to navigate his entire dick with her tongue. When the same man meat managed to regain its entire size, she bobbed her head all over the length for a full blowjob.

Despite her divided focus, Blake’s rhythmic breeding never lost a beat. This was why Yang squirmed around, shivering as the dildo smacked the right spots inside her vagina. Her breasts and messy hair moved about without order. The constant sparks and filling built up a familiar pressure.

“I-I’m going to cum,” the blonde announced. “Cumming, ah. Cumming!”

Blake’s lower body came to a sudden halt. Shocked by the loss of a potential orgasm, the blonde watched the Faunus continue to polish the penis. Her actions were sexy: tongue flickering against the piss hole, lips sliding up and down the meat pole.

“I know you’re ready to propose to me.” Blake gazed down. She could see Yang glower out of denied frustration. “You got the ring as well, didn’t you?”

Yang closed her eyes. It hurt to see the feline’s smirking face.

“You do know what I’m going to say, right?” Blake commented offhandedly. Yang shook her head side to side, attempted to deny acknowledging the answer.

“I’m going to say no, obviously.” Blake thrust once into her prisoner, forced a gasp out of the blonde’s mouth. “You know why, right?”

“Because, because-.”

Yang stopped this reply. She chose to gaze at Jaune’s penis rather than look into the eyes of her former lover.

“Because,” Blake began, slowly as the convince the blonde in following along. “Because I would rather be with this cock than ever marry you. Simple answer, so say it right next time.”

Yang whimpered. She despised that her body would not stop reacting to the words and dildo penetration, make her feel pleasure with such despicable words.

“I do still love you though, Yang.” Blake kissed the dick in front of her, making the stiff piece wiggle. “But I would leave you for this delicious sausage in an instant. I’m sure Jaune would be happy to have a real woman in his life.”

The Faunus moved her waist again, pumping the plastic cock in and out of the soaked pussy. Added twists stretched out deep ends. This drove Yang insane; she almost reached the end until her dominant partner stopped again.

With one hand, Blake squeezed one of the blonde’s large breasts. “It’s sad really. No matter what you do, all your loved ones end up abandoning you. First Raven, then Summer, and now me. Does it feel good? That I’m going to throw away the four happy years we've been dating for a penis that turned me straight again? Choosing you over a cock was probably the biggest mistake of my life.”

At this point, Yang couldn’t reply. She already restrained her voice that tried to express the need for ejaculation. A good portion of the dildo filled her snatch, likely intended by Blake for the tip to remain close to her G-spot (dangerous knowledge obtained from a close, sexual relationship). The past moments - energy lost from denial - left her weak. She couldn’t find sweet release, let alone get rid of the blush on her cheeks. Her bred hole had also not stopped leaking out a gallon-worth of organic lube.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you cum.” Blake raised her lower body, pulled enough to let more than half the sex toy out of the vagina. “But only if you can tell me why I’m done with you, why I’m really going to leave your meaty body for this semen-filled sausage.”

“B-because I’m a slut who let this happen.” Yang choked on the last word. Her entire form quivered at this point like a shaken wine bottle. “I let this man take you from me. I just watch to get off; I deserve to be abandoned.”

“And that’s how we’re going to end this.” Blake jammed the dildo back inside. This hard thrust, the toy’s large length rammed right into the sweet zone. Yang’s pupils shrunk before she shrieked and her body convulsed.

“Daddy! Oh fuck, I’m cumming, daddy!”

Yang screamed out her orgasm, juices spurting out of her hole. Her girlfriend also came, shivering in pleasure as she worked the dildo around in her pussy. Grunts and shriekes filled the scenery; neither Pyrrha nor Jaune joined in. They merely watched things play out between the lesbian couple.

By the end, a large puddle covered the floor. Blake fell onto her prisoner, resting her head on the lovely, soft breasts. The bound blonde gasped for air. Soon, she raised her head and grinned, “So that’s a wrap, right. Cause this would be a good way to end it. And my arms are getting numb.”

“Sure.” Blake rose. She and Yang grunted when they worked to get the dildo out of their snatches. As the toy splashed onto the wet ground, fluids ran down their legs. “That was fun. Doing this with friends made it more exciting.”

Yang flexed her arms. Seconds later, she broke out of the chains and hopped onto her feet. “It was mind-blowing for me. Actually wasn’t bad playing the submissive role for once.”

“And I liked being your Daddy.” Blake closed in on Yang to peck her lips. “Next time, will Daddy Yang spank me for being rough?”

“Bitch, I’m going to make you scream from all your holes when it’s my turn.” The blonde returned the kiss before she glanced at Pyrrha. “Speaking of bitches, we still have someone who didn’t cum yet. Why didn’t you finish yourself off?”

Pyrrha drew in a breath of air, sharply. She grinned, “Because Jaune and I didn’t finish our part of the roleplay, isn’t that right, dear?”

The blond man nodded, smiling in return. Yang chuckled before she dashed behind the redhead’s chair to give a big hug – one hand for the breast and the other pressed into the crotch. Pyrrha groaned as the blonde fondled the areas, fingered and twerked.

“Oh Maiden, shit. Dust!”

“Shut up and take it like a woman.”

Pyrrha obeyed, moaned behind closed lips. Absentmindedly, she noticed Blake whispering something to her husband, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Jaune chuckled and walked over, parking himself in front of his wife. His unfaltering dick quivered, was close to the edge yet again.

Aimed right at Pyrrha’s face - only a scant foot away, Blake jerked him off with powerful strokes. The phallus wiggled with the motions. Without words, the redhead opened her mouth. Yang could tell she was ready to catch some cum.

When first signs of semen dribbled from the piss hole, the Faunus zipped in front of it. She took the first shot with her face – mouth as evidenced by the gulp. Shot after shot, Blake took the ejaculation, denied Pyrrha the joy to taste this cream. Yang made sure to make up for this, jam her hand deep into the pussy until her victim threw back her head with a loud groan.

“Agh, gah!”

The redheaded wife squealed similar words as her body shook. Her vaginal muscles tightened around the fingers and drenched them. It took Yang several tugs to free her digits from this vice grip. When she did, the blonde raised her hand to see it soaked in a sheen coat of jelly.

 “Damn, that was fast.” The blonde masturbator licked her fingers, then shoved them into Pyrrha’s mouth. The redhead gagged a bit as she swirled her tongue around the digits, licked up her own essence.

Yang nibbled on the redhead’s ear. “See, it’s this kind of shit that helps me see there are worse cucks out there.” She moved her fingers all around Pyrrha’s mouth whilst her other hand tweaked the girl's nipple. “Bet it turned you on to see Blake give your man some good loving.”

The redhead answered with a whimper. This sight turned the blonde on. Blake seemed afflicted as well, evidenced by her full smile.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we both play with Pyrrha, teach her how a lesbian threesome is like?”

Yang’s eyes rose with delight. “That’s a great idea! I always wanted to have fun with this hot number. And after Blake had her way with me, I want to dominate someone hot.”

Blake and Yang glanced at the married couple. The latter continued to play with Pyrrha, make her squirm and moan. The raunchy Faunus reached out to tug on Jaune’s softening cock.

“So how about it?” Yang rubbed the squealing Pyrrha through another orgasm. “Want to stick around longer and get this going? I promise this next roleplay will be fun.”

“I’m game, but... it’s up to you, Pyr. Do you want to stay?” Jaune sounded unsure. A tense silence followed, lasted for minutes before Pyrrha broke it with a smile. The seated redhead turned to look Yang in the eyes, green orbs meeting violet.

“We’re free until tomorrow morning. If we’re going to make the most out of this, we better start now.”


End file.
